A. Nigma Prison Blues
A. Nigma Prison Blues is the eighth episode of the second season and the 22nd episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's bedroom/HQ "I'm the guy who got a year of detention for the biggest Prank in highschool history. I didn't do but I kinda know who did some lunatic called Radcircles. There's been bad days like nearly getting sanitized by the Principal's personal cleaners and good like finding Radcircles phone but that turned bad when I found out it was password protected and then the really bad day watching my secret crush getting kissed by the son of the world's biggest action hero. Ouch! How about a really good day sometime like getting Tina back cracking this phone and finding Radcircles?" *11:18:13 AM Lee watches in horror from the air vents as Barrage prepares to dump a recycling bin full of cell phones, including Radcircles, into the incinerator. *8:03 AM Lee arrives at school depressed over Tina and Brad kissing. Suddenly Eyebot zaps at Lee to get him to tie his shoe and Camillio Martinez notes that there are dozens more of them. When the Bell rings the drones escort the students to class with open hostilities. *8:17 AM Tina and Chaz Monerainian voice their suspicions over the news that Barrage's drones are malfunctioning like the Cleaners did. Barrage himself answers, with the inspector coming today the drones are serving as a replacement for the indisposed Cleaners. Barrage also announces that today there will be a few more people in detention: the entire student council Lee, Biffy Goldstein, Tina Kwee, Camillio, Stepak, Holger Holgaart, Brad, Ed McFeeney, Steve, Kimmie McAdams and Lynch Webber now. *8:25 AM As instructed all the listed students have reported for detention, Tina suspecting that it's part of a scheme to cover up the Malfunctioning Cleaners. Biffy has yet to crack the phone, Camillio is enraged that despite being against the student charter for him to get detention he's still there, Brad is trying to unsuccessfully extract information from Tina about their kiss. Barrage arrives to confirm the students are present then leaves. Inspector Blompkins arrives early, requesting Brandy Silver as a tour guide because he suspects that Barrage will be dishonest. He also suspects that Barrage is hiding all the undesirables in detention and that is his first stop. Barrage is able to bribe Brandy to stall Blompkins while he moves all the students into the portable classroom. Seeing as how Barrage is stressed out Vice Principal Victoria gives him some more Turkey jerky. Victoria also notes that Blompkins despises cell phones and suggests they confiscate all of them. Brad begins to suspect that Tina doesn't view him as the action hero type and asking Lee for advice he decides to try to do it over. Barrage arrives to move the students to the portable. Brad calls his father for kissing advice and he states that the recipe for the perfect kiss consists of lip balm, breath mints, debonair swagger and a rain storm. Before entering the portable Barrage has his drones confiscate the phones, Radcircles phone rings mid confiscation of Lee's actual phone but he covers by saying that it's his key chain and hides the phone with Holger. Unfortunately Holger loses the phone to Kimmie and she will only give it back in exchange for lip balm. Lee asks Tina for Lip balm but she doesn't have any, Brad on the other hand is willing to give Lee his for a Breath mint. *10:10 AM Inspector Blompkins is in the science lab looking at the ant farms when he learns that Barrage is spying on him via the eye-bots and thus decides to take a look at the portable thus leading Barrage to move the students again. *10:20 AM Lee has yet to find a breath mint, though Lynch suggests Green apple splat instead. Barrage arrives to move the students to the gym. Once at the Gym Lee spots Steve popping breath mints, and requests his last one offering a basketball in exchange. Lee picks the lock on the basketball cage using Lynch's bobby pin. *10:45 AM After checking to make sure all the toilets are functioning properly Blompkins requests to see the gym to make sure everything is okay after the Prank. Barrage attempts to direct Blompkins away by claiming that the Gym is being fumigated for Butterflies but his weak excuse only increases Plompkins urgency to see the Gym. *10:50 AM Kimmie is taking full advantage of the fact that Biffy and Holger are keeping a eye on her and the Cell phone by getting them to throw her a tea party. Lee arrives with the Lip Balm and Kimmie agrees to hand it over on the added condition that Holger has to entertain her until detention is over. Kimmie however loses the phone, suspecting that someone stole it. Barrage and Blompkins arrive at the gym and Blompkins is outraged to learn that Barrage has been hiding the undesirables away from him. Further outraged when he hears Radcircles phone ringing coming from Ed McFeeney, the eye-bots attempts to destroy it instead triggering the sprinklers providing the rainstorm for Brad's perfect kiss which is the final straw for Blompkins who fails Barrage but gives him one more chance to impress him next week. Enraged at the Students Barrage decides to get revenge by destroying all the phones while keeping the students, especially Lee, under watch by the eye-bots. While at first the students decide to take their anger out on Ed Lee quickly formulates a plan to the rest of the students to get all the phones back, making a side note that both times the phone went off was the worst possible time hence Radcircles is in the room. *11:10 AM Holger will lead them in a jumping jack routine which attracts the attention of all the robots. This frees Lee up to sneak through the Vents and into the incinerator room to collect the Phones. Brad, seeing himself as the action hero type, and Lynch, Lee's self-proclaim sidekick, both tag along with Lee. *11:18 AM Picking up where the Preview left off Barrage has joyously fired up the incinerator Lee at first suggests that Brad and Lynch distract Barrage while he gets the Phones Brad however instead suggests that Lee distracts while he and Lynch retrieve the Cell phones. Lee's distraction goes off flawlessly but Brad and Lynch crash through the vents and earns Barrage's full attention whom as further punishment makes the pair dump the phones into the incinerator. Luckily Lee is still able to collect the phone unharmed and runs into Victoria on his way back to the Gym. Fearing that the students parents will be angry at Barrage for the destruction of the phones Victoria has retrieved some beta's of a upcoming model from the School sponsor and asks that Lee distribute them for her. *8:04 PM Lee and Biffy are discussing their progress, or rather lack there of, on cracking the phone. Radicircles calls and greatly bored with watching Lee and Biffy wrap their heads around his phone throws them a bone and tells them that the first digit is 7. Lee says goodbye to Biffy for the night and remembering what Brad said about the Hero getting the girl makes a mental note to look into that. Characters *Phil Blompkins *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Eyebots *Principal General Barrage *Veronica Victoria *Biffy Goldstein *Lynch Webber Jr. *Bradley Von Chillstein *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian *Ed McFeeney *Brandy Silver *Kimmie McAdams *Steve *Nadene *Stepak *Stinky *Beth *LaGreenor Jonesones *"Tech Nerd" Gallery Blomp.png Lynch Jr or Sr.png Trivia This episode had the first clue that Lynch wasn't A teenager. References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Images needed Category:Series 1 (AUS)